


Let It Die

by LostChanceTo



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: It just hurts, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-12
Updated: 2015-10-12
Packaged: 2018-04-26 00:29:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4982839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LostChanceTo/pseuds/LostChanceTo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And you left me more dead<br/>Than you'll ever know<br/>When you left me alone</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let It Die

Soonyoung held steady, not faltering in the least, even when Jihoon had started to scream at him. The shorter man bellowed at him, pain and insecurities rising to the surface in an attempt to make him move, to make him look at Jihoon; to make him do something, anything. Jihoon hit him, sobbing against the older man's chest.  
Soonyoung pulled away from him, looking down with soft eyes. Jihoon examined his face, hands shaking in the sleeves of Soonyoung's jacket. He latched onto the bottom of Soonyoung's shirt, a tear escaping his hold. His voice was a hoarse whisper as he begged, unmindful of the fact they shared the dorm with many other boys. Soonyoung sighed, crouching down to sit next to Jihoon. The pulled the pink haired man's hand away.  
"If you love me," Soonyoung said. "Let it die." He kissed Jihoon's forehead, pushing himself off the floor to flee the room. Jihoon's wails followed him, the young man screaming as he mourned.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> Sorry it was sad. . . Shoutout if you know the song!!!!! ^^


End file.
